Godspell: The New Generation
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Welcome to New York City! Home the richest of people and to lowest of people. Emil, Kenya, Ty, Balera,Roxanne, Faye, Zane, Marley, Josie, and Ellen are those low people who wanted more in life and to make it better for And one day a bugle is heard by them and their lives are changed forever and for the better.
1. Prepare Ye the Way of The Lord

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prepare Ye the Way of The Lord _**

_My name is known: God and King. I am most in majesty, In whom no beginning may be and no end. Highest in potency I am, And have been ever. I have made stars and planets in their courses to go. I have made a moon for the night and a sun to light the day also. I have made earth where trees and grasses spring, Beasts and fowl, both great and small, all thrive and have my liking. I have made all of nothing for man's sustenation And of this pleasant garden that I have mostly goodly planted I will make him gardener for his own recreation._

* * *

John walked down the sidewalk on the bridge with nothing but a backpack on his back. He walked along way and yet, never felt tired. He stopped as he started to he the blare of sirens, car horns, people shouting friendly and non-friendly words, and babies crying. He smiled and continued walking as he passed a sign saying **_"Welcome to New York City."_**

John Bedman was a 27 years old man. His mother often told him he was born for greatness and so did his father, but they also told him that there was on greater than him. But his journey started with a dream. He heard a voice say to to him and to gather the followers in New York City. He never knew what the followers were but as soon as he woke up, he packed and left for New York. He wore a red short-sleeve shirt, brown sleeveless vest, black pants, and white tennis shoes. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He walked through the city and wondered, where these special followers?

* * *

Emil honked his car horn as he sat in traffic for the past hour. He rubbed his temps. What day he had!

Emil Parker was about 23 years old. He had smooth black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit without the jacket. He worked hours as an assistant to a short-tempered, picky, stuck up boss of shoe factory. He was never treated with any respect. Honestly, he would rather play and joke around with his friends where ever he was. He just wanted to make people happy, but how could he if was so unhappy.

He unlocked his glove compartment and looked at his recorder. He sighed at least he still had his music, the one thing that made him happy. He took it out and started to play seeing he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Kenya sat in the chair with headphones on. He nodded his head as he listened. Suddenly, he felt his shoulder tapped. He looked up to see it was his boss. "What are doing?" he asked.

Kenya took his headphones out of his ears and looked at his boss. "Listening what are you doing?" Kenya mentally slapped himself. He said the wrong thing... again.

His boss looked at him angrily. "My job! And you better do yours." Kenya nodded as he got up. His boss gave him a bag fill with food. "Now, delivery this the North-side Apartment, third floor room 55th."

Kenya nodded. "Yes, sir," he said as he walked out the door.

His boss stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "And don't screw it up this time."

Kenya said nothing, but quickly moved his shoulder way from his boss' grip and left out the door. What right did he have treating him like that?

Kenya Woods was about 23 years old. He was African-American. He had black bush-like hair and brown eyes. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. He was always treated like he was a clown, not because hey was black but because he messed up a lot. He knew he messed, but who hasn't. They never appreciated the things he did right. He wanted at least someone to care about him weather he did good or bad.

He walked down the sidewalk and soon realizing he forgot the room number. He sighed. He hoped he would remember it before he got there.

* * *

Ty sat in a chair and waiting for a car to pull up. A woman came up a gave him her car keys. "Not a scratch on it, understand?" She asked in a harsh cold voice. Ty simply nodded as he took the keys. The woman nodded. "I do love when the help talk less." Ty glared at the woman as she walked off. She was luck that he wasn't allowed to talk, he would have some unkind words for her.

Ty Greenfield was about 22 years old. He black hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green busboy outfit. He worked at hotel as valet and everyday he would see the stuck-up woman, rude men, loud and brat children pass he him by and treat him like a doormat. Since he worked there he was spit on 4 times, had stuff slipped on him 12 times, and puke on twice. He could never speak a word and if he did he would be fired. He wished he could speak his mind say what he believed in and what he felt. And maybe someone would listen.

Another car pulled up. The side door quickly opened. A little boy came out his face looking green. The boy ran to Ty and accident puked all over him. Ty gasped and sighed. The mom quickly came out and dragged the boy inside tossing him the keys. Ty sighed, not even an apology. Now he has been puked on three times... just great.

* * *

Roxana sat in the chair as she as she looked out at the toy store across the street. She wished she could at least have one of them. She was so tired of sitting waiting for her sister to finish grooming dogs and cats

"Listen, I have to leave early," she heard her sister argue through the closed door. Roxana sighed seeing she was arguing for her. Her sister, Balera, come out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Jerk!" she yelled. She turned to see Roxana sitting looking sad. Balera smiled at her and held out her hand. "Come on let's go." Roxana nodded as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked out the store. Balera sighed. She wished she could collapse on the sleep.

Balera Copper was about 24 years old. She had blonde and blue eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeve shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes. She was a bit of a tomboy and sometimes that got her into trouble, but was still sweet to people she like especially her sister, Roxana. They're parents both died and Balera took responsibility of Roxana. She hoped her life would get better, but things got harder. But she took things step by step.

Roxana looked at he sister as they walked down the sidewalk. "Did you lose job because of me?"

Balera quickly shook her head. "Na, he's just jerk. Stuck happiness out of every animal and human that walks in."

Roxana smiled at her. "I told you he did that."

Balera chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you did."

Roxana smiled. She loved her sister so much. And was glad to be with her.

Roxana was 8 years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes as well, but She wore a pink short sleeve shirt, a jean skirt, and black flats. She loved being her around her sister, but felt like a load and trouble to her sister. Like today, her school closed down early that summer because rooms of the school were suddenly set on fire. She wanted to be around but was she just nothing important?

Balera ran across the street with Roxana grabbing on to her as they crossed the street to the diner as Roxana laughed as her sister made a funny face making her almost forget their troubles.

* * *

Faye sat in the library chair as she read a book on poetry as she sat next to her forced upon partner, Zane. She rolled her eyes as Zane often took the book from her and she took it back. Zane glared at back at him. Faye glared back. "I got the book I get to hold. Just suck up and read over my shoulder," ordered Faye.

Zane rolled his eyes and groaned. "Know-it-all," he groaned.

Faye glared at him. "Smart-mouth," she growled back.

Faye Summers was 23 years old. She was an African- American. She had black long hair and brown eyes. She wore a gray short sleeve shirt, black sweat pants, and white tennis shoes. She was a college student, who was the smartest in her class. A little too smart, she sometimes talked back to her teachers and others students found her hard to work with and one of those people was Zane Potter.

Zane Potter was 23 years old. He light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red short sleeve shirt, a jean jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes. Zane wasn't a bad person he was just out spoken and that got him into trouble. He often go himself in trouble because of it. He would do anything to achieve it even if everyone else thought it was wrong.

Faye sighed and so did Zane as he read over her shoulder. The teacher picked the wrong pair to work together.

* * *

"Marley! Hurry up with table two's food!" yelled the manger. Marley rushed from the back off the room and grabbed the food tray and started speed walking over. One of the bust boys stuck out his foot and Marley tripped and all the food fell over her. The boy laughed as she struggled to get up. The manger saw this and glared at the boy. "Get back to work! And I'll see you in my office later." The boy ran away and went back to work. The manger help her up. He looked at her eyes to see they were a little red. The manger sighed. "Take 20 minute break and then come back."

Marley nodded as she first walked to the bathroom as tears ran down her face. Why her? Why is it always her?

Marley was 22 years. She had little brown hair in a bun and green eyes. She wore a white oxford shirt, tan khaki pants, and black shirt heels. Marley was was a shy girl, she never wanted to hurt anyone so she never really said how she felt, but sometimes people took advantage of that. She always sang silently to herself to make her feel better but it never worked. She wanted to be loved at least by someone. Have at least on friend in the world.

Marley walked into the bathroom walked into a stall. She on the floor buried her head in her hands and cried not caring who heard.

* * *

Josie gave a smile as he dance partner lifted her up in the air and placed her back down as she landed on her toes. The dance teacher clapped. "Very good, you two." She quickly turned to Josie. "Josie, my dear. You are not smile. You and dancing to tragic song."

Josie shrugged. "Can't just smile now? I just won't smile then." The teacher only glared. Josie sighed. "Fine," said Josie. "Oh how I love ballet," she said in sarcastic voice.

The teacher glared at her. "And watch your attitude young lady now and while I'm gone."

"Yes, miss," said in dry bored voice.

Josie was 23 years old. She had black hair in a bun and blue eyes. She a ballet dance practice outfit. Josie hated ballet. She wanted to at least wanted do jazz, but was stuck with this. She had bit of an attitude, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be her and not they wanted her to be. She was sick of and it was dead boring.

The teacher left and as soon as she left. She slapped her partner across the face. "If touch me any lower I'll shank you! Understand?!" Her partner quickly nodded. "I want better looking men touching it! And that's not you!" she yelled as walked over her bag to get water. Oh yes, she just loved ballet.

* * *

Ellen sat in the chair uncomfortably as she squirmed sat in her seat as spun in the chair as she sang. "**_I wish I was in Dixie, Hooray! Hooray! In Dixie Land I'll take my stand to live and die in Dixie. Away, away, away down south in Dixie. Away, away, away down south in Dixie."_** The her boss soon glared at her. She sighed and as started uncomfortably get up and picked up some papers to copy. She sighed and silently whispered. "**_I wish I was in Dixie." _**

Ellen Thompson was 22 years old. She had red hair and green eyes. She wore a white blouse, a long black skirt and black flats. She was okay with her job as secretary, but was so boring. Everyday the same thing nothing new. And she couldn't even sing. She just wanted something new something to change.

Ellen sighed. When was something going to change?

* * *

John Bedman closed his eyes as he sat on the bench. A little girl sat next him. "Mr.," asked the little girl. John opened his eyes and turned to her. "What are you doing?"

John smiled at her. "I'm sending my spirit to my master's follower."

The girl looked at him. "Who is your master sir?"

John smiled. "One greater than I couldn't even his hand for he so holy."

The little girl looked at him with interest. "Will they hear?"

John nodded. "Sure they will."

"What if they don't hear him," asked the little girl.

John picked his back and patted it. "I don't worry I have it."

The little girl only smiled. She didn't know what her mommy was talking about. This weirdo was pretty nice.

* * *

Emil sighed as finished play his recorder. He looked at his rear view mirror. He suddenly saw John the back of his car. Emil shouted out of fear and turned. "What the heck are you doing in here?!"

John shrugged. "I'm just here to give you a letter."

Emil turned back to the front. He did not want to deal with this today. "Okay, just give the letter," he said as he turned around. But John was gone like he just vanished. Emil looked down to see an envelope. Emil took the the envelope and opened it. Jeffery looked at it confused. He read it. "Prepare ye the way of The Lord." What was going on?

* * *

Kenya remembered the apartment number, thank goodness, and knocked on the door. The opened to reveal John. Kenya smiled and nodded. "Here's your deliver," he said as he gave John the package.

John nodded. "Thanks," handed him two ten dollar bills and a post-it note. "Have nice day," said John as he closed the door. Kenya walked down as he put the money in his pocket and read the post-it note. "Prepare ye the way of The Lord."

Why did he give him this? And he could have swore the address belonged to a woman.

* * *

Ty sighed. He was glad he got most of the puke off of him, but he still could smell it. "Excuse me, sir," asked voice. Ty looked up. It was John standing there. "Would you mind parking my car?"

Ty nodded bent down to grab his pen. "I'm gonna need your name," said Ty as he got up. But John was gone. Ty looked around he didn't even see a car. Ty to see a card. It must be his business card. Ty picked it up and read it. "John Bedman says Prepare ye the way of The Lord." Ty looked at it confused. Who was John Bedman? And what did it mean? Ty sighed. Well at least he didn't have to park another car.

* * *

Roxana looked through the toy store window as Balera watched her. She wished she could have at least one doll. Roxana turned to feel tap on her shoulder. She and Balera turned to see it was John.

John had her the cotton doll. "Here you go," said as he handed her the doll.

Roxana quickly took it and hugged it. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Balera looked up at John not buying how nice the man was being. "How much?" she asked.

John shook his head. "No price," said John as he had her a booklet. "And this comes with the doll." Balera took the booklet and read it. "Prepare ye the way of The Lord."

Balera looked up at John, but he was gone. Balera put her hands on her hip. "What a creep."

Roxana shook her head as continued to hug her doll. "I like him he's nice." Balera ignored her. What was he doing here for? Was all she could think about.

* * *

Faye sighed as she closed the book. Zane rolled his eyes. Faye turned to her bag as she dug in it. "Okay, we just need our notes from our journal," she said as she dug deeper into her. She sighed. "I can't find mine." She turned to Zane. "Do you have yours?"

Zane shook his head. "I left it in my dorm."

Faye sighed. "You're useful," she said in sarcastic voice.

Before Zane could respond, he say journal slide up to them. They two looked up to see John. "Here you can use mine."

Zane smiled. "Thanks," he said as opened the journal. Zane's eyes suddenly widened. "What in the word."

Faye leaned over see what the man wrote. Her eyes widen at what was written.

"Prepare Ye the Way of The Lord," was written in the journal over and over again.

Faye shook her head held in shock. "This is weird."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, is this some kind of-" Zane looked up and John was gone. "Joke," he said completing this sentence. For once, Zane and Faye could agree on: that this was the strangest thing they ever saw.

* * *

Marley walked to a new a table with someone hold up a news paper after her 20 minuet break. "Hello, welcome to the the Pure Gold Restaurant. My name is Marley. I will be your waitress today," she greeted as she handed the person the menu.

The person placed down the newspaper down to reveal John. John smiled as he took the menu. "Umm, there is something down here but I can't quiet read what at the bottom," he said as he hand her back the menu.

Marley smiled as she took the menu. Her face quickly turned to confusion. She read the bottom. "Prepare Ye the Way of The Lord." Marley sighed. "I'm sorry, but it must be some kind of joke," she said. But as soon as she looked up John was gone. Marley frowned at the words. What was happening to her?

* * *

Josie smiled, glad that her dance partner left early. She decided to dance on her own. She smiled wider feeling free. "Your a wonderful dancer," said a voice. She quickly stopped nearly toppling over.

She looked up to see John standing there leaning against the wall. Josie smiled nervously. "Thank you," she said.

John walked up. "I was just passing out flyers for a dance club," he said as he handed her one.

Josie took the flyer, but gave a surprised look. "Okay this is not a-" she looked up and he was gone. She looked back at the flyer. "Perpare Ye The Lord." She stared at it. Why does she always get the weirdos?

* * *

Ellen walked over to the copier with papers in her hand. She stared at the copier. She had to resist. She had to resist. She looked to the left and looked to the right. Well, only once if no one was looking. She quickly put her face on the copier. She giggled as she press the bottom as she was saw the light go over your face.

"That looks like fun," said a voice.

Ellen gasped and quickly stood up to see John Bedman standing before her in a business suit. She started fixing her hair nervously. "I'm sorry you had see that," John only smiled. "It was only once I swear. Please don't tell anyone please."

John waved it off. "I won't say a word," Ellen was about to respond, but the printer went off. John pointed to the papers coming out. "You might wanna get those."

Ellen quickly bent over and grabbed the paper and expected to see her face, but looked at funny to see the words: Prepare Ye the Way of The Lord. She looked up to that John was gone. She looked at the paper. What was happening? Prepare? Why?

* * *

John walked through the park. The bird flew around the empty park. It was quiet as if no one else existed. He smiled. "It's time," said as John closed his eyes to feel the quiet. John open his eyes and dug in his bag. He pulled out a bugle. He looked at it. It was pretty old and was a bit rusty. He knew as soon as he did this he would change those peoples life forever. John thought, but sighed. It must be done. He held up the bugle to his lips and blew into it. The sound filled the empty park causing the birds to fly away and disappear.

* * *

Emil slowly got out of the car hearing the bugle sound, but picked up his recorded with him. People honked and yelled at him, but all he heard was the bugle.

* * *

Kenya stopped in front of the shop about to go in for another delivery till he heard the bugle. He thought it was headphones, but he quickly remembered he turned it off awhile ago. He heard his boss yell and he didn't bother to turn.

* * *

Ty near hit another when he put on the brakes as he was parking a car. Ty opened the window. To hear the bugle sound more clearly. The man quickly ran away to complain about him to his boss, but he didn't care.

* * *

Balera walked outside the café holding Roxana's hand as she her doll closer to her chest. She turned to Balrea as she smiled. "You hear too don't you?" Balera nodded. Roxana smiled wider and then closed her eyes. "It's pretty too, isn't it." Balera couldn't help but nod to it as well. She knew it was calling them.

* * *

Zane quickly opened the window letting in the sounds from outside and Faye did the same on the other side. Groans from the library soon started to rise. The moaned about wanting it quiet or the noise waking them from their sleep. The two ignored them for the noise of the city wasn't there, but only the sound of the bugle. Faye turned to Zane. "Sounds great, doesn't it?" She asked shouting at him from outside the window.

Zane nodded. "Great and something big," he said as if he was in a trance. Faye nodded finally agreeing with him.

* * *

Marley slowly placed her tray on the table. The family started to stare at her confused. Marley opened the window slightly, even though she knew her boss would complain. The man, at the table, tapped her. "Miss, is there something wrong?"

Marley smiled but didn't turn. "No, something is right." This statement man made the man even more confused.

* * *

Josie stopped packing her bag as she heard the the bugle from the open window. She heard her dance partner calling for her bit she ignored it. He called louder but she quickly hushed him. She smiled. "I need to listen," she said quietly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ellen nearly dropped her papers when she heard the sound. She quickly placed them on her desk soon climbed on top of the guy's desk. "What the hell-" yelled the man till she quickly cover his mouth with her hand.

She smiled as looked out the window. "Can't you hear it?"

The man pushed her hand off his mouth. "Hear what?"

She turned to the man and smiled. "The call."

* * *

John put away his bugle. He looked around and the park was still empty. He smiled. Once he started he knew he would would come, but he had to do was prepare his followers. John climbed on top of the fountain. John smiled and closed his eyes. They had to prepare. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

**_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_**

* * *

Emil smiled and started running up the street heading toward Central Park ignoring the yells of people for leaving his car.

Kenya started walking down the street. His boss ran out of the shop shouting. "Hey, Kenya! Where are going?!" Kenya didn't turn back, but smiled and gave one loud laugh.

Ty started to get out of the car when his boss came walking up to him, probably receiving the complaint. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled into Ty's face. Ty smiled and handed to his boss.

"Leaving," yelled Ty as he walked away, leaving his boss confused.

* * *

**_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_**

Balera and Roxana started running across the street. Balera running ahead holding Roxana's hand. "Come, on Roxana."

Roxana smiled even though she shrugged to hold on to her doll. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying."

Faye slammed the book in front of the librarian. "Keep it," she said with a smile and hands on her hip.

Zane quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her away as they ran out the door. "Come on, Faye, hurry!" Faye and Zane laughed as they ran together as their schoolmates, who them looked surprised seeing them like that.

* * *

**_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_**

Josie pushed her dancer partner out of the way as she walked down the stairs. The man didn't stop her because he was more surprised to see the smile on her face.

Marley left the tray in front of the family and walked out the door. She smiled as she walked. Her boss came out. "Where are you going?" he yelled at the top his voice. Marley never responded and didn't bother to turn back.

Ellen handed the stacks of paper to her boss. "Here," she said with her hands on her hip. "You can print 'em." She quickly skipped down the hall throwing of her shoes as she left.

* * *

**_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord,"_** John smiled as he saw people, running down the hill. **_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord!"_** Everyone soon ran down the hill and jumped into screaming for joy dancing and John jumped down joining them. And soon started to join in his song. **_"Prepare ye the way of the Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_** Faye grabbed Ellen's hand as they spun around in fountain laughing. Ty took Roxanne placed her on his shoulder as he spun around. **_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord!"_** Zane picked up Josie bridal style as she screamed for joy. Emil spun Balrea around by her waist as they both started laughing. Marley stood on the edge of the fountain wondering if she should. John ran over and carried her in firefighter style. Marley started screaming but screams of joy. John dropped her and she soon started splashing around like a little girl in a tub. "Let me hear you say!" yelled John as they started singing louder.

**_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord. Prepare ye the way of The Lord." _**

"One more time!" yelled John. **_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_** John looked to the side in the far distance. He say a young man about his age with smooth brown hair with blue eyes. He was shirt-less and wore light blue swimming trunks. John blinked in awe. Could it be him? John blinked at again and he was gone. John stared at the space where the man once stood. **_"Prepare ye the way of The Lord."_**

John looked around to see them still celebrating. Was him they were celebrating him or the God? "Wait!" He yelled. They didn't they were still screaming and cheering. "Wait!" They still continued. John climb high on top of the fountain. "You vipers' brood!" he yelled.

They all stopped and quickly turned to him with anger and confusion. He brought them here. Why do it just to insult them? Zane stood up. "Who are you to insult us? Who are you to bring us here?"

John just looked at all of them. "Who warned you to escape from the coming retribution?" No one answered but Zane stepped down. "Then prove your repentance by the fruit it bears; and do not presume to say to yourselves, "We have Abraham for our father." I tell you that God can make children for Abraham out of these stones here." Faye rolled her eyes, but looked at John still listening. "Already the axe is laid to the fruit of the trees; and any tree which fails to produce good fruit is cut down thrown on the fire. I baptize you with water, for repentance; but He who comes after me is mightier than I."

Emil placed his hands in his wet suit pockets. "Well do you want us to do?"

Ellen smiled as she flipped her hair wet matted hair. "We dress for the master," she said in a fake British accent. She soon started to skip away.

Balera smiled and followed. "We dress!" She shouted in the British accent. The others exchanged looks and nodded as they ran off and followed.

Roxanne tried to follow but fell back face first in the water. She lifted her head looking like she was about cry. John chuckled and picked up Roxanne in her arms. "I am not fit to take off his shoes. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire." Roxanne smiled.

"Okay," said a voice. Roxanne and John turned to the where the voice can from. They turned to see the man John saw before. He smiled as she stood only a few feet away.

John gently placed Roxanne down. It was him. It was Jesus. "Do you come to me?" He asked in awe.

Jesus ran towards him as he chuckled. "Yeah, I wanna get washed up."

John shook his head and kneeled at his Jesus's feet. "I need rather be baptized by you."

Roxanne looked confused as he held her soaking doll. "Me too," Jesus turned to her. She slowly stepped. "If you really are who I hear you are, sir."

Jesus smiled at her and then helped John up. "No, no," John looked up at him in confusion. "Let it be so for the present," he said as he grabbed Roxanne's hand to bring her closer. "We well do now to conform with all that God requires."

Roxanne smiled as she felt so much love for one man.


	2. God Save the People

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_God Save the People_**

Roxana looked in awe and amazement at Jesus as kneeled. She had seen such a person. He was calm and kind and wonderful smile. She walked to Jesus. "Sir," Jesus turned to her. "Why have you come and called us to you?"

Jesus smiled at her. "I call and ask you to be fishers of men." Roxana looked at him confused. Fishers of men? What did that mean? Jesus gently took her hand and guided her in front of him as John poured water on him.

**_"When wilt thou save the people? O God of mercy when? The people, Lord, the people; Not thrones and crowns, but men!" _**Jesus stood up. He suddenly he wore a superman t-shirt and and ripped jean short that touched his knees. Roxana only smiled not questioning. **_"Flowers of thy heart, O God are they; Let them not pass, like weeds, away," _**Jesus picked her up. Roxana only smiled letting him lift her. She looked down to see she was now wearing a brown vest over her pink shirt and her flats we're replaced with brown cowboy boots. Roxana smiled at Jesus brighter. **_"Their heritage a sunless day: God save the people!" _**

Roxana turned back to see if John was following, but when she looked John was gone not even a since he left. Roxana let it go feeling that he left because his job was done.

Jesus held Roxana's hand as the walked trough central park as Jesus continued singing. **_"Shall crime breed crime forever. Strength aiding still the strong?"_** Soon Emil and Balera came running to them with smiles on their faces. Balera now wore a sleeveless blouse like t-shirt with jeans and red tennis shoes. Emil now wore black fedora, a Flash t-shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes. **_"Is it thy will, O Father, that men shall toil for wrong?"_** Ty and Ellen soon came in joining in with Jesus and the other. Ty now a black t-shirt, a lose red tie, and newsies like cap. Ellen wore blue/green sleeve less blouse with flowers, and a loose brown skirt the reached her knees. **_""No," say thy mountains; "No," say thy skies;"_** Zane and Faye coming running as Zane dragged Faye by her hand. Zane now wore a superboy t-shirt, navy blue pants, and black tennis shoes. Faye now wore long sleeve loose red blouse, jeans, and black flats. **_"Man's clouded sun shall brightly rise,"_** Kenya came running with Josie on his back and Marley following behind. Kenya now wore a batman t-shirt, black shorts, dark blue tennis shoes. Josie now wore a red/orange flapper and was bare foot.

Marley now wore a light green Starbucks t-shirt, a jean shirt, black tights, and mint green tennis shoes. **_"And songs be heard instead of sighs:"_** Jesus looked to his sides and smiled when he saw them.**_ "God save the people!"_**

Everyone followed behind Jesus, still holding Roxana's hand as everyone followed jumping or dancing through the now quiet empty New York City singing with Jesus. **_"When wilt thou save the people? O God of mercy when? The people, Lord, the people; Not thrones and crowns, but men!"_**

**_"God save the people; for thine they are, Thy children as thy angels fair: O save the people, from despair, God save the people!"_**

Marley and Josie held each other's hand.**_ "Oh God save the people."_**

Everyone ran underneath a bridge and started cheering.**_ "When wilt thou save the people? O God of mercy when? The people, Lord, the people; Not thrones and crowns, but men!"_**

**_"God save the people,"_** sang Ty, Emil, and Zane.

**_"God save us,"_** responded Balare, Faye, and Roxana.

**_"For thine they are,"_** Jesus sang.

**_"for thine they are Thy children as thy angels fair," _**his followers responded.

**_"Save the people."_**

**_"God save the people."_**

**_"From despair. God save the people."_**

**_"Oh God save the people."_**

**_"God save the people."_**

**_"Oh God save the people."_**

Jesus stopped near an area and the other followed and looked at it with happiness as they looked at it. "**_God save the people. God save the people. God save the people. God save the people. God save the people."_**

* * *

They all entered the area. The group remembered the place being an old playground building they use to play in till they tore it down. Balera looked at it a swing set. "I remember this swing," she stated as she sat. "You use to sit here for hours."

Zane looked around. "Yeah, this place is full of stuff to bad they closed it down." Zane turned to Jesus. "Sir, do you come to tear down what is old and replace it with what you say and believe?"

Jesus through. "Everyone sit," he stated everyone quickly obeyed sat in circle around him. Roxana let go of Jesus's hand and sat in the circle. "Now, do not suppose that I have come to abolish the Law and the Prophets:I did not come to abolish, but to complete." Everyone looked around happy and then back to Jesus. "I tell you this: so long as heaven and earth endure not a letter, not a stroke, will disappear from the Law until all that must happen has happened. If any man, therefore, sets aside even the least of the Law's demands he will have the lowest place in the kingdom of heaven."

"Oh," said Ellen as she pretended to faint and fell into Ty's arms.

Jesus continued. " But he who keeps the law and teaches others so, he will have the highest place in the kingdom of Heaven."

Ty pushed Ellen up and she stood admittedly. " Give me H-E-A-V-E-N, what's that spell?" she cheered as if she were a cheerleader.

"Heaven!" Everyone responded and started to cheer.

"I tell you this," said Jesus causing them all to stop cheering. "unless you show yourselves far better men than the Pharisees and the doctors of the Law."

Josie curled her hair at the thought. "Huba, huba, huba."

They group looked at her with "really you said that looks."

Faye scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Josie."

Josie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. Jesus looked to her. "You shall never enter the heaven."

Kenya grabbed Faye's hand and made her stand up. Kenya squatted as Faye stood and as Kenya stood, Faye stood and sang. "Ompapa. Ompapa. Ompapa. Ompapa."

The others soon realized what was going on and started singing. "La lalala, la la, la la la la la. La lalala, la la la la."

Jesus stood and held up his hands making them stop. "There once was a judge," Kenya turned to see a judge's robe near him. Kenya quickly put it and stepped in the middle. "Who care nothing for God nor man." Jesus turned to the side to look at Faye. "And in the same town was widow." Faye covered her face and started to fake cry. Actually more wailing. Roxana covered her ears as the others looked more shocked and annoyed. "Who constantly-"

"Wait!" shouted Faye as looked up and turned to Jesus. "Let me finish." Zane rolled his eyes. Jesus nodded. Faye covered her face and finished her wailing.

Jesus sighed. "Who constantly came before him demanding justice against her rival."

Faye wailed as she ran over to Kenya and grabbed on his leg. "It's my justice and I need it now," she cried.

Kenya frowned. "I'm no J. G. Wentworth," he stated.

Faye continued to cry to as Jesus continued to narrate. "But in the end he said to himself."

Kenya shook his leg but Faye held on tight. "True," he said as he shook his leg again with still no success. "I care nothing for God nor man, but this widow is so great a nuisance," he a huge shake the causing Faye to release and fall to the ground. "that I will see her righted before she wears me out with her persistence."

Everyone clapped as everyone as Faye and Kenya bowed. Faye sat down. Kenya was about to join but Jesus stopped him. "You hear what the unjust judge says,"

Kenya folded his arms still being the judge. "I object!" he yelled.

Jesus turned to him. "Sit down," he ordered as he was pretending the another judge."

Kenya quickly sat down. "Yes, sir."

Jesus turned back to the others. "and will not God vindicate his chosen who cry out to him day and night while he sits listening patiently to them?"

Everyone looked at each other not knowing the answer they looked to Jesus. "Will he, Jesus?" They all leaned in. "Will he?!" They all leaned even closer. "Will he?!"

Jesus looked at them kneeled down. "I tell you," they all leaned in even closer. "He will vindicate them, soon enough."

Everyone quickly sat back where they were and cheered. Jesus quickly stood up and smiled. "But," he stated calmly. Everyone stopped except Emil, who kept cheering unaware that everyone else stopped. Everyone turned to him a bit annoyed. Jesus walked up to him and clear his throat. Emil stopped and looked up to see Jesus standing there and everyone glaring at him. Emil laughed nervously. Jesus kneeled down to his level making Emil even more nervous. "when the son of man comes, will he find faith on earth?"

"I don't know," answered Emil high pitched frightened voice.

Josie stood up and folded her arms. "Ah, master what kind of question is that?" They all turned to her. "I mean, who is the good and who is the bad?" Soon everyone started wonder the same question.

Faye stood and looked at her. "I'll tell you little Joanie."

"Josie," she corrected.

Faye held her hand up. "I said that." Josie rolled her eyes. Faye rolled her eyes. "Now gather round brothers and sister," she spoke as if southern priest. Everyone quickly to her. "because two men, I said two." Emil and Marley stood up. "Went off the temple to pray. One a Pharisees." Emil walked on, but every one booed him. Emil folded his arms angrily. Faye held up her hand to stop them. "And the other, a tax collector." Marley slowly stepped up as everyone awed in pity. Faye held her hand up again stopping again. "The Pharisee, why he just stood up and praaaayed thus."

Everyone turned to Emil as he placed on his monocle and jumped on the table. "I thank thee, O God, that I am not like other men, greedy, dishonest, adulterous," everyone slowly turned to Josie as twirls her hair.

Josie and looked and glared back at them. "What?" They all rolled their eyes as they turned back to Emil.

"I pray twice a week-get that- twice a pay taxes on all that I get," stated Emil proudly.

Balera shook her head and turned to Roxana. "Surya says," Roxana frowned, put her thumb down, and stuck tongue out. "Wrong!" Balera back turned to Emil and smirk at him. "Try again later."

Emil waved it off. Faye continued. "But the other kept her distance and would not even raise her eyes to the good Lord in Heaven." She turned to Josie, who was in a daze. "I said the good Lord in Heaven, chile," she said as she struck Josie on the head with the book.

Josie sat up straight. "Amen sister."

Faye smiled and continued. "But beat upon her breast, saying."

Marley fell on her knees. "Oh God have mercy on me, sinner that I am." Everyone gave her a pity clap as bow her head in shame.

Jesus walked up to Faye and placed his hand on her shoulder as he smiled. "And it was this woman, I tell you."

Emil glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jesus shook his head as he chuckled. "And not the other who went off and quitted of his sins for- Every man who exalts himself," Emil started jumping up and down on the table. Jesus shook his head. "shall be humbled." Suddenly the table broke and Emil fell to the ground. Everyone started to laugh. "But," he walked over to Marley. "Every man who humbles himself, shall be exalted!"

Marley looked up sad and shook her head. Jesus looked to the sky. "Oh, Father in heaven." Jesus gestured his hand to the others to come around him. Everyone gathered around as Jesus pointed to the corners of the blanket as each grabbed one and lifted her up. Marley looked down.

"Shall," they all said as the lift the blanket up and quickly brought it down like a trampoline. "Be," Marley giggled as she was higher in the air. "Exalted!" Marley squealed as a smile. Everyone cheered as they gathered around Marley.

"You have learned," said Jesus, but no one heard him over the cheering. "You have learned," he said again, but still. "YOU HAVE LEARNED!" he shouted. They all stopped and turned to him. Jesus sighed, but gave a weary smile. "Now, You have learned that they were told, "Do not commit murder, anyone who commits murder must be brought to judgment."

Ty nodded. "Well, yeah."

"But," Jesus said as Ty looked confused. "what I tell you is this: "Anyone who nurses anger against his brother must be brought to judgment." So, anyone who abuses...his brother must answer for it in the court. But, he who sneers at his brother must answer for it in the fires of Hell."

Ty folded his arms. He understood but yet he didn't. "Master, I understand to love, but the brother deserves it," Jesus looked at him as he smiled and shook his head. "Doesn't it?"

Kenya smiled as he stepped up. "Let lay it down for yea." Ty raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kenya sighed seeing his confusion. "Just give me a beat,Ty."

"Oh," Ty said understanding. He started to clap his hand and stomping his feet giving him beat.

"There once was a king," said Kenya as he spoke to the rhythm of the beat as Faye stood stood and put a crown on her.

"Yeah, yeah!" said everybody as they joined in.

"Well, at the outset there appeared, before the master a man," Emil stood up as Kenya still spoke to the rhythm of the beat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" shouted the others.

"whose debt ran into the millions."

"What!"

"I said the millions!" responded Kenya.

"Whoa!"

"Since the man had no means of paying the money, the master ordered him to be sold to meet the debt with his wife..."

"No," they shouted.

"And his child..."

"Whoa!"

"And everything he had. Well the man, threw himself down at the master's feet and went- ahhh," said Kenya as he finished.

Emil fell on his knees and looked up at Faye with being eyes. "Oh, be patient with me."

Kenya turned to the others. "He said,"

"and I will pay you in full," Emil begged.

Faye pretended to wipe away the tear as. Kenya narrated. "And so moved with pity was the master, that he decided to free the man," as she raised her right hand free Emil causing him to smile. "and remit the debt," Faye raised her other hand making Emil smile even more. "And..." The others turned to Kenya looking for what else. Kenya was still trying to figure it out himself. He sighed giving up. "Well, let's hear it for the master!"

Everyone started to cheer. "Yay, master!"

Zane stood, knowing the story didn't end that way. "Wait a minute," he said, but no one heard him. He sighed and stood on a box. "Wait a minute!" he shouted but they were still cheering. "You have got be kidding me this is like kindergarden." he thought as he walked over and climbed to the top of the building behind the play area. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled they all stopped and turned to him. "Do you think that how it ends?" The others looked at him confused. Isn't how it ended. "No, cause no sooner had the man gone out than he met a fellow servant who owed him a few dollars," Emil looked around and saw Roxana and walked over to her looking angry. "He gripped her by the throat and saying:"

Emil grabbed Roxana by throat and shook her back and forward. "Pay me what you owe me," he growled sounding like an angry cowboy causing everybody jump away."

Zane sat down on the edge of the window sill. "The girl threw himself at his fellow servant's feet and begged him saying:"

Roxana looked at Emil with puppy dog eyes. "Please mister," begging giving a Shirley Temple impression. "be patient with me and I shall pay you in full."

Emil shook his head as Zane narrated. "But he refused and had her jailed," Emil picked in her up and threw her in the truck and closed the door. "until he should pay the debt."

Roxana stood up and looked out the window sadly. **"****_Nobody knows the trouble seen. Nobody knows my sorrow,"_**she sang.

The groups sighed. Ellen folded her arms. "That's unfair."

Balera picked up an old telephone and place into her ear and changed her express to shock. "Hold it folks," they all turned to her. "The servants," she paused and nodded. "Yes, the servants were deeply distressed when they saw what had happened. They ran and they told their master the whole story!"

Faye frowned. "Why that little?!"

"Accordingly he sent for," Balera paused and nodded again. "Yes, he sent for the... THE MAN!"

Emil frowned and laughed nervously as he turned to Faye, now wearing a Darth Vader mask causing him to jump back. "You scoundrel!" She said in a Darth Vader voice.

Balera smiled as still had the phone in her ear. "He said to him."

Faye held up her hand pretending to force choke. Emil grabbed his neck and started gagging. "I remitted the whole of your debt when you appealed to me. Were you not bound to show your fellow servant the same pity I showed you?" She let go and Emil fell to the ground.

Roxana kicked the truck door open and climbed out. "And so fricken was the skrickpocket that he clickened the storz, and frockened the stickpocket!"

They all turned to her even Emil sat up. "WHAT?!"

Roxana shrugged. "What I made it! Being in there makes you loopy." They all sighed.

Jesus chuckled as he walked towards Roxana. "And so angry was the master that he condemned the man to torture until he could pay the debt in full," explained Jesus.

"Oh," said the others figuring it out.

Emil scratched his head. "That sounds painful."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you put me in there," said Roxana she said as she sat down with the others sitting on Ellen's lap."

Jesus sighed and smiled. "And that is how my Heavenly Father will deal with you, unless you each forgive your brothers from your hearts."

Balera smiled as she swung back and forward. She felt her heart feel lighter. She never say a man with so much wisdom. She never felt like this before. Balera looked to Jesus. "Master," Jesus turned to her. "I understand."

Jesus smiled and nodded. "Then you will spread the word."

"But will I ever understand you?" she asked.

Jesus smiled and shrugged. "Only in time you shall know."

Balera smiled. "Then I will take this step by step. Day by day."


	3. Day by Day

**Chapter 3**

**Day by Day**

Balera swung back forward as Jesus kneeled at Balera's level. "Master," she said as smiled brightly. "**_Day by day. Day by day Oh, dear Lord three things I pray. To see thee more clearly, love thee more dearly, follow thee more nearly, day by day,"_** sang Balrea as she swung. Jesus smiled as the group harmonized. Balera stood up and held Jesus hand."**_Day by day. Day by day Oh, dear Lord three things I pray,"_** Balera held up one finger as Jesus held up one finger and put in against hers. **_"To see thee more clearly,"_** Balera smiled as she held up anther finger and Jesus did the same. **_"Love thee more dearly,"_** Balera smiled as she raised another finger and Jesus did the same. **_"Follow thee more nearly, day by day."_**

Jesus opened hand to reveal a rose and put it in her hair. Jesus turned to the others. "Let's fix this way up!" The group cheered as they got up and started cleaning and painting the old playground.

Balera smiled as Jesus spun her around as the group sung her song with her. "**_Day by day. Day by day Oh, dear Lord three things I pray. To see thee more clearly, love thee more dearly, follow thee more nearly, day by day._**"

Everyone started fixing up the play area cleaning it up and painting while singing Balera's song. "**_Day by day. Day by day Oh, dear Lord three things I pray. To see thee more clearly, love thee more dearly, follow thee more nearly, day by day. day by day. day by day. day by day. day by day."_**

Balera smiled as she looked at the new play area as she picked up Roxana. "**_Follow thee more nearly, day by day."_** They other gathered around her seeing the hard work they did finished. **_"Day by day. Day by day by day by day by... day." _**

* * *

They group cheered as they looked at the new palace and ran into the building behind it. Josie smiled as she walked over to Ty. "Hey, Ty."

Ty smiled as he picked up Josie bridal style. Josie giggled as she played with his hair. The others looked rolling there eyes while Roxana covered hers. Jesus walked over and sighed as he tapped Ty's shoulder. "Hello," he said. Ty turned and laughed nervously. Jesus sighed as he shook his head. "Now, if your right eye offends you, tear it out and fling it away."

Ty looked at Josie, still in his arm. She winked as blew him a kiss. Ty looked at Jesus and shook his head. "Nah."

Jesus as he placed his hand on Ty's shoulder. "It's better for you to lose one part of your body than for the whole of it to be thrown into hell."

Ty sighed as he put back to the ground. Josie sighed as she folded her arms. Ty turned back to Jesus with pleading eyes. "Yeah, but she..."

Balera glared at him as he pointed at Roxana. "G-rating, please."

Ty laughed nervously as he turned back to Jesus. "She has a... weak back."

Jesus folded his arms, not buying it. "Since when?" he asked.

Ty smiled. "About a week back."

Everyone booed his joke as Jesus sighed as Ty laughed.

Zane walked up and grabbed Josie's wrist, knowing she was going to cause more trouble. "Master, let me chastise the vixen," said Zane as he started to drag her off as she struggled from his grip.

"Hold it," yelled Jesus. Zane stopped and turned. Jesus shook his head. "Get back here," he ordered. Zane glared at Josie and then let her go as she stuck her tongue out at him. Zane looked at Jesus with confusion and annoyance. "Now if you right hand offends you I want you to cut it off and fling it away."

Zane quickly shook his head as he groaned. "Aw, c'mon!" he said as he walked away.

Jesus raised finger. "Now look, it's better for you to lose one part of your body than for the whole of it to be thrown into hell."

Zane scoffed as he walked back to the group. Zane turned to him. "You have to be kidding?" Jesus smiled but shook his head. Zane sighed. "He's not kidding," he looked at him what are you getting at?"

Jesus gestured for the ground to go over to him. Roxana, Josie, Ty, Emil, and Balera walked over to him. "You've heard that they were told; An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," the group nodded in agreement. "But what I tell you is this: Never set yourself against a man who wrongs you. So if someone slaps you on the right cheek, turn and offer him your left."

Roxana smiled and nodded. "I see."

Zane rubbed his temples of his head. That can't be right that the dumbest thing he ever. "Oh, Jeeesus Ch-"

Marley quickly put her hand over his mouth before he could finish The others gasped. "Slowly I turn," they said as the turned. And started to slowly walk. "Step by step. Inch by inch."

Faye hid behind Kenya as Marley sunk behind, a frightened Zane. Jesus stepped up to him and slapped Zane across the face. Zane glared at him angrily as he raised his hand to strike him back. The group gasped seeing what he was about to do. Zane looked at his hand. He didn't want to hit Jesus, he cared about him even if he didn't understand him sometimes. Zane gave smile and held hand to ear like a telephone. "Hello?" Marley sighed seeing he wasn't going to hit Jesus. Zane gave his hand to Jesus. "It's for you. It's your father." Jesus frowned at him. Zane sighed. "Your not buying this our you?" Jesus shook his head. Zane sighed as he turned his other cheek to Jesus. Jesus turned Zane's back head back to his face. Jesus quickly changed his frown to a smile and he hugged Zane. Zane smiled as he hugged him. Everyone giggled and awed at the site.

Jesus sat down on the chair. Roxana ran over and sat on his lap. Everyone sat I the circle around them. "Now, if a man in authority asks you to go one mile with him-"

"Wait a minute!" shouted Zane as he stood up. "Let hear for Eternal Savior of the Cosmic Consciousness!" They turned to him confused. Zane sighed, seeing no one understood. "Let's hear for Jesus and the dummy."

Roxana looked and glared at him. "Hey!" Zane only shrugged.

Jesus smiled as he talked to the others. "Now if a man in authority asks you to go one mile with him."

Roxana moved her mouth like a dummy. " Go with him two!"

The group awed at the site and giggled as Jesus.

Jesus spoke again. "Give when you are asked to give."

Roxana responded. "And never turn your back on one who wants to borrow."

The group started clapping and cheering. Jesus turned to Roxana. "Now, do you wanna see a show?"

Roxana scoffed as folded arm. "At these prices?"

Jesus smiled back. "It's free."

Roxana smiled back. "Why didn't you say so?" she said as she got up to sit near the circle.

* * *

Marley and Ellen ran and close the ripped red curtains behind a worn out stage as the ran behind the , Ty, Faye, and Balera ran behind it. Roxana, Josie, and Jesus sat down. Zane stepped on the stage with a worn out top hat on his head. "This production was brought to you by the letter G for the big man himself," he said as he were a sport reporter at a game.

Balera stuck her head from behind the curtain. "If this a production of Sesame Street. I'm out here."

Zane glared at her causing her to go back behind the curtain. Zane smiled as he ran of the stage and Emil ran up. Emil stepped to the side as the curtains opened. "A man was on his way from Jerusalem to Jericho," narrated Emil as Ty skipped out on the stage. "When he fell in amongst robbers."

Marley and Ellen popped up and surrounded Ty making guns with the there hands. "Put 'em up sonny," said Ellen in a cowboy voice. Ty quickly did as she said.

Emil continued to narrate. "who beat him," Marley and Ellen started pretend punching him. "Stripped him."

Marley and Ellen turned to each other with a look of disgust. "No, we're good," said Ellen.

Emil shrugged as he continued to narrate. "And left," Ellen pushed Ty over as he fell to the ground as the two walked away. "Leaving him half died. Now, it so happened that a priest came upon the place."

Kenya came out came out, dressed in a monk robe, praying. "**_Agnus Dei. Qui tollis peccata mundi._**" Kenya looked down to see Ty lying there.

Emil shook his head. "saw him and went past to the other side."

Kenya stepped over Ty and walked away"**_Mariae semper no, no, no beate."_**

Emil sighed. "So, too, a judge came to the place," continued Emil.

Faye started walking in, dressed in a judges robe. "**_Here comes the judge. Here come the judge."_** Faye stopped and looked at Ty.

Emil sighed. "But alas, saw him and went past to the other side," said Emil as if he was in a Shakespeare play.

Faye stepped over Ty and walked away. "**_There goes the judge. There goes judge."_**

"But, a Samaritan who was making the journey came upon him," Balera walked and saw Ty as placed her hand over heart and looked sad.

"When he saw him, was moved to pity. He went up and bandaged his wounds," Emil continued. Balera started pretending bandage up Ty. "bathing them in oil and wine," Ty sat up took the bottle and drank it and fell back down. "Then he put him onto his own beast," Balrea held Ty up. "brought him to an inn," Zane went back on stage, being the inn. "looked after him there. The next day he produced two pieces of silver and said,"

Balera leaned against Zane's shoulder and gave him the money. "Look after him and if you spend anymore, I will repay you on the way back."

Zane looked at her. "It's offer I can't refuse." said Zane, sounding like the God Father.

Roxana, Josie and Jesus clapped as the actors came out an bowed. Jesus got up and went outside for a minute, unknown to the others.

* * *

Emil and tripped and fell into Faye. Faye looked up angry. "Hey! Get off of me!" she shouted as she pushed Emil off with her foot. Roxana and Josie went up to see the noise was about.

Emil stepped up to Faye. "It ani't my fault!" he shouted as he pushed her.

Faye held up her fist. "You wanna start something," she challenged.

Ty quickly went in between. "Come take it easy you too."

Emil and Faye turned to him. "Shut up!" they yelled.

Ty glared at them angrily. "Alright, I'll shut up, but I'm not taking it lying down." Ty pushed Faye causing her to fall on Kenya and fall on Marley and kicked Emil in the butt causing him to fall into Josie and Josie on Zane.

Kenya kicked Faye off of him. Marley got up and hit Ty on the head with her fist.

Faye was about through and punch at Kenya ducked and Roxana quickly too off her hat and used it as a shield as Faye hit it. Roxana put back on her head. "Ha, that's what you get, you bully."

Zane stood up and laughed at Josie's, now messy hair. Josie frowned grabbed an old ballon and whacked him on the head with it.

Faye picked Roxana and put her in an old grocery cart and pushed it. "Help!" she yelled as she rolled away in the other direction in the cart.

Josie hit Zane again with the ballon. Emil walked up to her. "Hey, Josie," Josie turned to him. "What did the soda say?"

Josie glared at him. "What?"

Emil quickly took out a nail and popped the ballon and at that the fight began.

Josie quickly jumped on Emil's back pulling at his hair. Zane started pulling Josie, trying to get her off. Faye tripped and fell. Ty leaned over and started laughing. Faye grabbed his tie and quickly pulled him down to her leave and punched him in his jaw. Marley tackled Kenya to the ground as the two wrestled with each other. Balera and Ellen watched this scene take place.

Ellen giggled. "It's kinda funny. Just how a fight can start," Balera nodded as she laughed. "Like if I do this," she flicked Balera's nose.

Balera glared at her. "Yeah, or like this," she said a she patted Ellen's nose.

Ellen glared aback her not laughing anymore. "Or like this," she flicked Balera's nose harder.

Balera glared at Ellen harder. "Or this!" whacking her the face harder.

Ellen turned to her. "Or This!" Ellen kicked Balrea's knee.

Balera grabbed her knee in pain. "Ow!" She turned to Ellen with anger in her eyes. "That's it!" she yelled as she grabbed Ellen's neck as the two fight.

Roxana rolled back in with her cart, stirring it. She hated fighting and didn't want to see her friends like this. "Guys! Stop it!" she yelled. Marley kicked the cart as started rolling in the other direction holding on as it sped away. "Master!" she yelled.

They others continued to fight as Jesus started to walk in holding Roxana with her arms folded. Jesus turned to them, still fighting. "Hello?" he called calmly. The group slowly stopped as the turned to Jesus as placed Roxana down. "You have learned that you were told, "Love you neighbor, hate your enemy,"

Ty looked down at Faye who was holding him by the collar then turned. "Yeah, what do ya think she's doing," fused Ty.

Jesus shook his head. "but what I tell you is this, "Love, love, love, your enemies. And pray for your persecutors."

Ty looked at him. "You don't mean," he said as gestured towards Faye with his head.

Jesus nodded. "I do."

Ty looked at him nervous. "You do?"

Jesus nodded again. "Only so can you be called the Children of your Heavenly Father who makes the sun rise and set on good and bad alike, and sends the rain on the honest and the dishonest. Now if you greet only those who greet you, what reward can you expect? Surely the tax gatherers do as much as that and if you love only those who love you, what is there extraordinary in that? Even the heathen do as much. No, your goodness must know no bounds, just as your heavenly Father's goodness knows no limit."

Ty looked to Faye. "Hey," Faye only stared at him. "I love you." Faye's frowned slowly turned to a smile as she gave him a quickly kissed him on the lips as she lowered him down. Ty opened his arms and hugged her.

Kenya turned to Marley and hugged her as Marley kissed him on the cheek. Faye kneeled down to Roxana's level and hugged her as Roxana hugged back.

Balera held out her hand to Ellen. "Friends?"

Ellen looked at it and smiled as she grabbed it and shook it. "Friends."

Josie smiled as she kissed both Emil and Zane on the cheek. Zane and Emil at the same time kissed on her cheek.

Jesus smiled seeing them get along. Jesus walked in the middle as they sat down. "Now, be careful not to make a show of your religion before men." The group looked at him confused. "Because if you do, no reward awaits you in the kingdom of my Father. The all gather around him to listen closely. "When you do some act of charity, don't announce it with a flourish of trumpets, as the heathen do in the synagogues and in the streets. I tell you they do it just to win admiration from men. No, when you do some act of charity. Don't let your right hand know... what your left hand is doing." Roxana looked at her hands and her dolls hands not understanding it. "Your good deed must be in secret."

The group gathered around in a huddle except for Roxana, who was still was confused. She walked over and tapped Kenya's shoulder. "What's he talking about?"

Kenya turned to her. "It's a secret." He quickly turned back around.

Roxana sighed as she walk over a tapped Zane's shoulder. Zane turned around to look at Roxana. "Zane, what does master mean?"

Zane walked out of the huddle and sat in a chair and Roxana followed. "What the Good Master is telling us is that when God tells a little secret the angels write it down in a big..." Roxana looked at him confused. Zane was about to continue but felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed knowing it was Jesus. "That's not what the good master is trying to say is it?"

Jesus shook his head and looked at both Zane and Roxana. "No, no, no. Your heavenly Father, who sees what is done in secret," Jesus turned to the others. "He will what?"

The group jumped in the air with smiles on their face. "REWARD YOU!"

Roxana smiled. "I get it."

Zane smiled as he sat back in the chair. "Ah, but you must learn what can reward and what won't?" Ellen and Emil stood up. "There once was a rich woman who dressed in purple and the finest linen," Zane narrated.

Ellen pushed Emil out of the way and stood in front. "That's me, folks. The rich man right here."

Zane rolled his eyes. "and every day feasted in the greatest magnificence."

Ellen started eating gummy worms from the bag. "Oh, my God, it's good! Worm made of gummys, who thought of this genius." she shouted.

Zane sighed as he continued. "At his gate lay a poor man named Lazarus who would have been glad to have satisfied his hunger with the scraps from the rich man's table." Emil went on his knees looking sad. "Even the doggy-doggies used to come and lick his open, running sores."

Everyone looked at Zane with disgust. "Ooooouurghh!"

Zane shrugged. "Sorry," saying seeing in was too disgusting. "Well, any way, one day, the poor man died," Emil stuck his tongue out to the side and fell over. "and was carried away by the angels, "

Emil lifted his head. "Charlie's angles?"

Zane sighed. "Oh, I wish." Emil groaned in disappointment as he laid back down as Balera and Faye came and dragged him away to Josie, dressed in a white beard and brown cloak. "The rich man also died," Ellen rolled her eyes in the back of her head and fell over. "and was buried in Hades."

Ellen looked up at him. "WHAT?!"

Zane turned to her. "You heard me." Marley, Kenya, and Ty, wearing demon mask, surrounded her and a started pulling at her hair as she screamed. "...where he was in torment. He looked up and there, far away, was Abraham with Lazarus close beside him."

Ellen fell on her knees looking to Josie. "Oh, Father Abraham, have pity on me; send Lazarus to dip the tip of his finger in water to cool my tongue for I am in agony in this fire," she glared at demons. "Stop that!"

Josie shook her finger at Ellen. "Remember, my child, that all the good things fell to you while you were on earth and all the bad to Lewis," she said in an old man's voice.

Emil turned to her. "Lazarus," he corrected.

Josie turned and smiled at Emil . "Abraham, nice to meet ya," Emil rolled his eyes. Josie turned back to Ellen. "and now it is he who has consolation here and it is you who are in agony. But that ain't all; there's a great chasm between us and nobody from your side who wants to cross it can, and no one from our side who wants to cross it can either."

Ellen still looked to Abraham, begging. "Then, Father, send Lazarus to my Father's house where I have five brothers to warn them that they too may not come to this place of torment."

Josie waved it off. "They've got Moses and the prophets. Let 'em listen to them."

Ellen begged more. "But if some one from the dead should rise, then they would listen."

Josie groaned, tired of the questions and pleas. "That's it," she groaned using her normal voice as torn off the robe and beard. She place her hand on her hip. "Look, if they don't listen to Moses and the prophets, they ain't gonna listen to nobody, even if someone should rise from the dead."

Roxana stood again. "Oh, I get it you got a learn your lesson."

Ellen stood up and pointed at Roxana. "Right!"

Suddenly all the lights went off making the room completely dark causing the group to groan.

"Oh come on!" yelled Faye

"I can't see." shouted Roxana

"This is great. Just great!" shouted Ty in annoyance

"Someone touching me!" yelled Josie

"Sorry!" shouted Emil.

Zane groaned. "Oh j-"

"Don't you dare," warned Marley.

Zane sighed. "Oh, boy." Not liking this one bit.

* * *

**A/N:****_ Day by Day_**** was not the best but it is not easy because for the movie and the play you just repeat with different harmonizes so hard to write and for movie they were just cleaning fixing the place up while repeating it and hard to pin point what was what. So there. I hoped you liked the rest. I have always loved the fighting scene in the movie and play. I just wish we did it in mine. Hope you like it and check out my other work**.


End file.
